The present invention is directed to solar-powered electrical energy sources and is particularly directed to personally portable solar-powered electrical energy sources. Solar-powered electrical energy sources are included in such personally portable devices as solar-powered lamps, solar-powered calculators, and solar-powered watches, among others. The electrically powered output components of such personally portable devices, such as the lamp, the calculator and the watch, are powered by electrical energy from an internal battery that has been charged by an internal battery charger with electrical energy generated by solar cells from light captured by solar cells that are mounted on the device. As used herein, “personally portable” is defined to mean “configured to be easily moved around by one person”.